1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface mounting antennas used in mobile communication apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, or in radio Local Area Networks (LAN). The invention also relates to communication apparatus using the above type of antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known types of surface mounting antennas, the radiation resistance is increased or the radiation electrodes are made larger in order to achieve wider bandwidth. Also, in conventional types of surface mounting antenna units, two antennas are required to obtain a signal corresponding to two frequencies.
However, stripline radiation electrodes are widened with a view to implementing a wider bandwidth with the result that downsizing of the overall antenna of the above conventional type is hampered. Further, the provision of two antennas for obtaining two frequencies requires a large area, thus enlarging the resulting antenna unit and accordingly increasing the size of a communication apparatus provided with this type of antenna unit.